The Man From The Other World
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are left stranded after a battle with the Forever Knights. They are picked up by a strange man who is visiting his brother in Bellwood, little do they know that the Forever Knights have an interest in him as well. FMA Xover
1. Chapter 1: The Man in the Car

**The Man from the Other World**

_**Summary**_**: **_Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are left stranded after a battle with the Forever Knights. They are picked up by a strange man who is visiting his brother in Bellwood, little do they know that the Forever Knights have an interest in him as well, because he's from another world. Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But I have been watching a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist lately.  
_

**Chapter One: The Man in the Car**

"Humongousaur!" shouted Ben Tennyson as he smashed his fists into six Forever Knights. They were after a Null Void projector, trying to use it to free some of their clients, many of whom Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max's new Plumber's squad had sent there. The Knights had tech to sell, and no clients to buy them.

"You people are _really _getting annoying," Kevin Levin said between blows as he punched and kicked several Knights out of his way.

"No kidding, but it can't be helped since we threw all their clients in the Null Void," Gwen said, kicking a knight away as she used her Manna to put up an energy shield to protect her from a laser blast.

Humongousaur swept his large tail around, slamming it into more Knights as they charged forward. A sudden blast from a laser lance obliterated Kevin Levin's car.

"Aw man, not again!" he groaned. He focused his rage on the Forever Knights. He couldn't count how many cars he'd gone through thanks to villains and monsters like them. Why did it always have to be the car?

Knocking out the last remaining Knight, Ben shut off the Omnitrix and returned to normal.

"That's finally over," he said.

"Great, but how do we get home? They toasted my ride, _again_!" Kevin growled. He was deeply unhappy about having to get another car again, especially after all the hard work he had put into it in fixing it up and adding upgrades and improvements.

"Man, I am so dead," Ben said. "Even with my parents knowing about the Omnitrix, they'll kill me for being out so late. It'll be one in the morning before we get home if we have to walk!"

Just then, a car pulled up beside them.

"You guys need a lift?" a voice asked.

The three teenagers looked up to see a man wearing a white shirt and a brown coat sitting in a car. He had long blond-gray hair and had it braided back. They couldn't tell how old he was, but there was something undeniably _different_ about him.

"Yes sir," we're trying to get back to Bellwood," Ben told him. The man smiled.

"Well what do you know," he laughed. "I just happen to be headed that way myself."

"Is it all right if we ride with you sir?" Ben asked.

"Hey, why not? You all seem like good kids. Hop in."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin climbed into the car. Kevin noticed the car itself wasn't very fancy, the guy didn't have very good tastes when it came to vehicles, then again, he did look too old to be driving a cool car.

"What's your name?" Ben asked the driver.

"You kids can call me Edward Elric," he replied.

"So Mr. Elric do you live around here?" Ben asked.

"Just Ed please, and I don't live around here, I'm just visiting my brother Al. He works at the Bellwood observatory. And who are you guys?"

"I'm Ben Tennyson, this is my cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin Levin."

"What do you do for work Ed?" Gwen asked.

"I work in prosthetics, trying to improve them and make it easier for people to adjust to them."

"That's a very good thing for you to do," Gwen said.

They drove through Bellwood until they reached the observatory.

"After I say hi to my brother, I'll drop you guys off at your houses," Ed suggested.

"No, no, don't worry about that, we can walk home," Ben protested. He didn't want his parents to worry more than they already did.

"Suit yourself," Ed said.

They entered the building and Ben spotted a man with graying-blond hair talking to Grandpa Max, he resembled Ed and Ben figured that was Ed's brother Al that he had mentioned earlier.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Grandpa Max asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Grandpa," Ben said.

"I'm just visiting Alphonse here, seems he has a love of rocketry and space, just like I do. You should go over to his house sometime; he has tons of interesting stuff there. Would that be fine with you Alphonse?"

"Sure, besides, it'll give me a chance to tell some stories," Al laughed.

Ben nearly groaned; old people stories were boring stories. But he noticed that the man they had met earlier had walked straight up to Al and slapped him on the back.

"Hey! Watch it, Brother, that's the wrong hand!" he yelped.

"Sorry Al, sometimes I forget you're not in a suit anymore."

Max, Ben, Gwen and Kevin gave Ed a quizzical look but didn't say anything.

"Wait a minute, Ed's the _older_ brother? Then why's he so short?" Kevin joked.

"Who-are-you-calling-so-tiny-he-can't-even-be-seen-without-a-magnifying-glass-you-jerk?!" Ed shouted, acting very different from the man they just met who seemed very calm and collected.

"I didn't say that, man," Kevin smirked. This guy was one of the weird ones.

"Would you like to come over right now?" Al asked, "it's not too late and my brother and I would enjoy the company. Wouldn't we brother?"

"Yeah, we would," Ed said. He had told Al about some things he had noticed about the three teens and unbeknownst to Ben and his friends, Ed had seen some of their fight with the Forever Knights. He was intrigued by Gwen's powers, as they reminded him of the Alchemy from their childhood; he hoped to learn more about it. And hopefully find a way to harness that power from so long ago. Alchemy could do so much for this world, but he had to find a way to harness the energy from the other side of the Gate. No easy feat, but then again, people in this world didn't believe in aliens from another world. And he knew they existed too.

"Don't worry about your parents, Ben, I'll let them know you're visiting one of my friends, they won't mind."

They climbed into Ed's car. "My Brother can always drop me off at work, he knows where I live," Al had explained.

Ben, Gwen and Kevin began talking about school and sports and homework and ignored the two brothers in the front seat.

"I noticed something about girl, Alphonse, she could create energy with her mind."

"Really?" Al asked, curious.

"It's kind of like Alchemy, but not quite," Ed said, "I'm not sure where the energy comes from. I'll have to ask her about it."

"But what if her powers are a secret, Brother? Maybe she doesn't want other people to know about them."

"Well her cousin and her boyfriend there do, they were all with her. This boy Ben seems to be the leader of the group. He's different too; he can turn himself into other strange creatures. I couldn't see how, but it was something he was wearing. And Kevin, he absorbs metal with his hands, very similar to Alchemy."

"I'm sure we'll get to ask them questions later, Brother," Al said.

They arrived at the house and made their way inside. The house was very simple. But Grandpa was right; Alphonse _did_ have interesting things in his house.

"Hey, what a cool suit!" Ben said, lightly touching a large polished suit of armor standing in the corner. There was an interesting symbol, one he'd never seen before. There was also something special about the helmet, it was like it could have been a face instead of a helmet. The suit had a loincloth around its waist and the suit itself looked like it was really old.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Al asked.

"You have any soda?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," Al said.

"Get me something too, would you Al Ed asked, he took his suitcase to a back bedroom.

"Three sodas and some milk coming right up!" Al said loudly.

"There's-no-way-I'm-drinking-that-crap!-You-give-me-milk-and-I-_will_-stuff-you-into-that-suit-of-armor!" Ed spazzed from the other room.

"I'm just kidding, Brother, YEESH, you _still_ spazz out like you did when you were fifteen!"

Gwen wasn't look at the suit of armor; instead she was looking at a painting of a blond-haired boy, his hair braided, standing beside a suit of armor. There was another painting, one of a woman and two young children. Maybe that woman was Alphonse's mother.

She thought it was strange that Alphonse didn't have any childhood photos, only paintings. It was curious, but she didn't think about it too much.

Alphonse came in, bringing cans of soda with him, he handed them to Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Ben took his and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a plaque of some sort on top of the mantle. He turned around and read the inscription:

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the principal of Equivalent Exchange. In those days we believed that to be the world's one, and only truth._


	2. Chapter 2: The Brothers Elric

**Chapter Two: The Brothers Elric**

"I don't believe it," Kevin said as he looked down at the ancient projector reel, "This is a real copy of Die Nibelungen?"

"Didn't know you like silent films Kevin," Gwen said, gazing at the projector reel, she didn't really watch silent movies but it was amazing that Edward had a copy of something that was made in 1923.

"How'd you get this?" Kevin asked, looking at the projector.

"It was a gift from Fritz Lang," Ed replied.

"You _met_ that guy? That was like, eighty years ago!" Kevin exclaimed.

"How old are you anyway?" Ben asked. Gwen elbowed him.

"You don't ask him his age!" she reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry. So how'd you meet him Ed?" Ben asked.

"It was kinda strange; he wanted me to help him find a dragon. I first met him because I thought he looked like the Führer."

"The Führer? As in Adolf Hitler?"

"No, the Führer King Bradley. But that was a long time ago, I was just a few years older than you and I was studying rocketry with Dr. Obert."

"What's this about a dragon?" Gwen asked.

"Fritz Lang hired me to help him find a dragon after a thief claimed he saw it after he broke into a building."

"So was there a dragon?" Kevin asked.

"Not exactly…it was just…" Ed's voice trailed off and the two boys didn't hear the last part of what he said but Gwen heard his voice barely whisper something as he became lost in thought, "Envy…"

What did he mean by Envy? The emotion of envy? Probably not, it seemed he was talking about a person, someone named Envy? But why would there be someone named Envy? What was he talking about?

"Oh, so did Fritz Lang see the dragon?" Kevin was curious, not everyone believed that dragons' existence, although there was a race of aliens that resembled dragons, the one they had encountered crashed near Bellwood and not in Germany.

"Yeah and it helped him make his movie too."

"Why don't you have any pictures of your mom?" Gwen asked. "I see photos of you and Alphonse but only paintings of your mother."

"My mother died when I was 10, Al was 9. There was something we tried to do, and it backfired. We were seriously hurt. After we recovered we decided to fix our mistake and before we left the village where we lived, we burnt down our home so we didn't take any pictures of our mom with us."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Gwen apologized.

"Don't feel bad. That was a long time ago."

"What are you telling her now, Ed?" Al asked. "Trying to get someone to listen to your stories?"

"C'mon Al, you should be happy. All those things happened to you too."

"I know. I just don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves, you know."

"Like anyone would believe all the crazy stuff we've been through. Sharing stories won't hurt at all."

"Well, let's hear it!" Ben said eagerly. He was already curious about the strange saying on the plaque on top of the mantle. Maybe Ed would explain it if he asked.

Suddenly, he heard his cell phone ringing. He hoped it wasn't his parents worried or angry that he was out so late. They were very understanding about his responsibilities as a super hero. He answered it.

It was Julie Yamamoto, his girlfriend.

"Julie?"

"Ben, there's something going on. The news says that a bunch of Knights are destroying downtown. You've got to get down there fast."

"I'm on my way," Ben said, closing the cover. "Guys we have to go. It's an emergency."

"Hey, maybe we could help," Alphonse suggested.

"Don't worry, we can handle it," Ben said.

Kevin stood to his feet. "That's all well and good Ben, but how do we get there?"

"Oh yeah, you don't have a car right now," Ben looked at him.

"Do you…think you could drop us off downtown? There's something we need to do there."

"Sure. What are you going to do there?" Ed asked, although he knew the answer.

"We just have some stuff to do, that's all. But we're kind of in a rush," Ben said. Kevin and Gwen looked at each other. They really had to go. There was no telling who or what was downtown.

They all piled into Ed's car, Alphonse came along too.

They arrived downtown and Ben asked them to stop when he spotted a large group of Forever Knights blocking their way.

"Who're the guys in the armor getups?" Ed asked.

"They're the Forever Knights, but don't worry, I know someone who will get them out of the way."

"Alright, be careful out there," Ed said. Ben stared at him.

"I saw you guys earlier this evening. The thing with the watch. It's interesting. You'll have to explain it to me later."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin got out and prepared to fight the Forever Knights.

"What do you people want?"

"We're looking for someone, it's none of your business," Connor, the most formidable knight said. He didn't waste words and opened fire.

Kevin and Ben were busy fighting other Knights as Gwen began blasting them with her powers. She threw dozens of them a ll over the street as she made her way toward Conner.

Ben changed into Spidermonkey and used his tail, along with his four arms to fight the enemy while suspended from a lamppost. Kevin used his powers to absorb some metal from the same post and grabbing two knights, be bashed their heads together knocking them out cold.

"So what do you think, Brother?" Al asked. "Should we help?"

"They look like they could use it. These guys look way overconfident. They're hiding something. Let's go, Al!"

They got out of the car and sprinted toward Ben and his friends who had beaten the Forever Knights back far enough away that the Elric Brothers had to run to catch up to them.

Gwen used her powers to shield them but the man kept firing and firing until she couldn't keep up with him and was knocked off her feet by a blast

Gwen tried to move, but she was too shaken up by the blast from a laser lance. Her head felt dizzy and she couldn't see straight. She tried to struggle to her feet but slipped and fell on the concrete.

She turned around to see a Forever Knight standing a few feet away. He raised his lance and fired a blast at her.

Gwen was frozen with fear. Her mind couldn't concentrate to bring up another shield to protect herself.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted, he was running towards her, ready to shield her with his body.

Gwen stared in shock as she saw another figure move quickly to stand between her and the blast. It was Ed with his right hand outstretched, as if he could block the blast with his bare hand.

"It's been such a long time since I had a good fight," Ed said, a smirk on his face.

The Forever Knights stepped back and stared at Edward. Gwen, Kevin and Ben were staring too. Instead of flesh, they saw metal, intricately designed and gleaming in the glow of the streetlights where a hand should have been.

"Who are you?" a faceless Knight demanded.

"Where I come from, I was known as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the Champion of the People. But that doesn't really mean anything here, as alchemy is not a science."

Ben stared. "Alchemy? What's that?"

"It was a pseudo-science. People thought they could use it to turn lead into gold. Don't you pay attention in history class?" Gwen asked. She was just as confused as they were, but at least she knew some of what they were talking about.

"That's good to know," the night spoke, removing his mask. "I've been searching for you for quite some time, Edward Elric, I've known about the world you come from as well. Shamballa, isn't that what it's called?"

"Patrick? The Forever King?" Ben asked. "What do you want with him?"

"That's none of your business, Ben Tennyson," Patrick said coldly. "We wish to request Mr. Elric's services."

"You mean you want to _make_ me do something for you," Ed smirked. "Apparently, you have no concept of Equivalent Exchange have you?"

"Now what would that be?" Patrick asked.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the principal of Equivalent Exchange," Alphonse's voice rang out a short distance away. "What is it that you want from my Brother?"

"We want him to teach us Alchemy," Patrick said. "In return, we'll let him live."

"That's a crappy request isn't it?" Ed replied. "That's hardly considered Equivalent Exchange. Why would you want to use alchemy?"

"To go to Shamballa, of course, in that world, there will be technology far advance than here. An enlightened woman Dietlinde Eckhart opened the door to Shamballa, if she hadn't been able to return, she would have enlightened the entire world with her knowledge."

"Enlightened the world?" Ed laughed. "Dietlinde Eckhart was a racist bigot who was obsessed with going to my world. Once she was there she tried to destroy it."

"How would you know that?"

"I defeated her myself," the man replied confidently.

"But that was 86 years ago!" Patrick exclaimed. "You can't possibly be that old!"

"I'm a hundred and two, so what? When compared to my old man, I'm rather young. My Father Hohenheim, he was over 400 years old when he died."

"It was because of something called the Philosopher's Stone, wasn't it? The legendary amplifier of alchemy," Patrick said, "But you don't need to worry about that. It would take far too long to make one, and all we want is your world's technology."

"Okay, okay, okay, what's going on here? Other worlds? Alchemy? What do you mean he's from another world?" Ben asked, staring at Patrick.

"That's just what I said, Ben Tennyson. Edward Elric comes from a world far more advanced than our own. Just ask him about that prosthetic of his. I believe if the story is correct, they call it automail."

"What story?" Ben asked.

"You don't watch anime do you? His story is told in one called Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I don't watch that kind of stuff but Julie does," Ben said, "But how do you know that it's real and not some story that somebody made up."

"Because of this," Patrick said, removing something beneath his cloak. "You know what this is, Elric!" He held up a strange object that Ben had never seen before but it looked like a bomb.

"The Urunium Bomb!" Ed exclaimed. The three teens' eyes widened in horror, how did Patrick manage to get his hands on a bomb?

"Do you know how long I've been looking for that thing?" Ed asked. The Uranium Bomb had disappeared shortly after he and Al had been reunited in Amestris. The Nazis had hidden it, trying to figure out how it worked so they could use it during World War II, fortunately, they had never discovered how to activate it and it had been lost through the decades. Until now.

"But back on topic, why would you want to learn Alchemy from me? It doesn't work on this side of the Gate, so anything I say would be useless."

"Who says this Gate can't be opened? You opened it before, and you could do it again. Not only will I be very generous and let you live, but you'll get to go back to your own world as well."

"Sorry but no," Alphonse replied. "WE consider this place our home, with or without alchemy. You just want Ed to open the Gate and then you'll try to take our world's technology and use it for your own gain. We won't allow that, not even for the chance to go home!"

"Not even to see your _dear Winry _again?" Patrick sneered.

Ed's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed angrily. "You shut up, leave her out of this. If she were here and heard you talking about her like that, she'd beat you senseless with a wrench."

"Wouldn't you like to see her, Edward? She was your childhood friend, after all."

"We gave up our friendship with her to come to this world, leaving her behind was one of the things we sacrificed in accordance with Equivalent Exchange to destroy the Gate on this side so psychotic people like you wouldn't get stupid ideas like this." Ed gave him a hard look. "She would never want to be reunited with us if it meant going against what we believe in. You can't always get what you want, you know. Get used to disappointment."

"Very well," Patrick said, "I was hoping you'd cooperate with us, but it seems I have no choice. I'll _force _you do what we want."

Patrick removed a high-powered Laser Lance and fired it. Ed avoided the blasts easily using acrobatics that impressed Gwen considering the fact that he claimed he was over a hundred years old! What was it about him that made him a target of the Forever Knights? This idea that he came from another world seemed completely impossible; a world where Alchemy was some kind of science, it seemed absurd.

She knew there was something different about him the moment she'd met him, she had tried to sense his Manna energy, but what she'd seen was a strange, crimson energy that emitted from his entire being, Alphonse was the same as well. When she looked at them using her Anodite powers, she had to wonder if all this talk of another world was true. They were the same as Ben and Kevin, and yet they were different too.

"Don't think we're just going to stand around and let you do this, Forever King. Come on guys; it's hero time!" Ben slapped down the Omnitrix and transformed into Jetray.

Ben bowled over six Knights, knocking them down like bowling pins. Kevin absorbed concrete from the street and began beating his way through five others trying to stop him.

Gwen launched several disc-shaped bursts of Manna energy as the Forever Knights charged forward. She knocked several of them off their feet and she used her powers.

She heard a sharp sound behind her, she thought it sounded like clapping, she thought she saw a flash of blue light. She didn't have a chance to move before she felt something stab her in the back and through her shoulder. She'd been protecting herself from the front and hadn't seen Patrick move behind her as she'd been fighting off his minions.

"No! Gwen!" Kevin screamed, running toward her and catching her as she slumped toward the ground.

Ed stared hard at Patrick. "You used Alchemy. And alchemy isn't meant…to be used like that! You don't need me to open the Gate! You just want me to teach you everything I know."

"So you figured it out, did you?" he smirked.

Ed laughed. "Unfortunately for you, you're outclassed. I'm way out of your league."

Kevin stared. What had just happened? He'd seen the concrete rip itself up and form into spikes that stabbed Gwen in the back. How had Patrick done it? Was it that alchemy stuff they'd been babbling about?

"Prove it!" the Forever King challenged.

"Fine!" Edward replied. He clapped his hands and slammed them down into the concrete; a giant fist rose up and slammed straight into Patrick, knocking him off his feet.

A dozen Knights charged toward Kevin and Ben intervened quickly, blasting them off their feet as Jetray put himself between them and Kevin. They were going to protect Gwen until they could escape safely to get her to a hospital.

Al sprinted toward them and stooped quickly drawing a strange circle on the ground; he also clapped his hands, summoning a concrete wall to shield them from a hailstorm of laser fire.

Ben transformed into Humongousaur and made his way toward Patrick. Nobody hurt his cousin. He wouldn't stand for it. Before he could get to the man, he saw Ed already engaged in combat with him.

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted metal from his arm into a blade that he had often used in his many fights, from Russell Tringham to Greed and Eckhart, he had used the technique along with his proficient martial arts he had learned from his teacher Izumi Curtis.

He elbowed Patrick in the face as he slashed at him with his blade; the man had managed to transmute a sword from bits of metal from a parking meter. Ed somersaulted backwards, executing a well-aimed kick and landing on his feet. Blade met blade as he pushed forward.

"As you can see, mine's the genuine article. You're pathetic excuse for a sword doesn't stand a chance." His opponent's blade snapped in half.

"That may be true, but if you pursue me now, I'll use the bomb and destroy all of Bellwood."

Humongousaur barreled into him, knocking him off his feet, he managed to land upright. He removed the Uranium Bomb and held it up.

"Do you all want to die? It looks like the young girl his half way to it," he sneered down at an unconscious and bleeding Gwen. Kevin glared at him.

"I'll kill you!" Kevin snarled, enraged. They had never gone this far, he was going to make them pay for what they'd done to Gwen.

"There's no need for that," Al said. "He won't detonate the bomb, he won't be able to go to our world if he's dead."

"Don't try to follow me," Patrick said, "I'll do it." He began to move away from them. Ben began to move toward them but Ed stopped him.

"But—" Ben protested.

"Gwen's more important than him. We have to get her to a hospital."

Ben watched the Forever Knights retreat and he changed back into his human form.

"Can't you use that alchemy stuff to fix her?" Kevin asked.

"No. Human transmutation, alchemy on human beings, is forbidden in my world. It is the greatest taboo an alchemist can commit. Let's get her to a hospital. They'll help her there."

They got her into the car and made their way toward the Bellwood General Hospital. They hoped they would be able to save her. Then they would stop the Forever Knights for good.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream and the Remembered

**Chapter Three: The Dream and the Remembered**

_Author's note:_

_Okay, I know people aren't very happy with me because I've made Fullmetal Alchemist an anime in the real world of Ben 10: Alien Force. But according to the OVA "Kids", FMA is an anime in the real world where Ed lives, so I'm basing it off that.  
_

Kevin hovered over Gwen as they rushed her to the emergency room. Doctors bandaged her wounds and hooked her up to an intravenous drip. They asked Ben for blood but he had to decline as he didn't have Gwen Tennyson's blood type. Kevin offered to give blood as well but he didn't have the right blood type either.

Ed asked the doctor what her blood type was, he told him.

"I'll give my blood. I have her blood type," he told the doctor.

"All right," he said. We'll get started right away."

Ben had used his cell phone to call Aunt Lily and Uncle Frank earlier and they came running into the emergency room. Grandpa Max was with them. Aunt Lily was crying.

"Is she going to be all right? What happened?" Lily asked.

"Mr. Elric over there offered to donate blood and your daughter's in stable condition now. Normally we don't tell who the donor's are, but he requested it." The doctor told her. "She's a very extraordinary girl."

"Yes, she is," Lily replied.

"You can go see her if you want," the doctor said. He showed them the room where Gwen was.

She was lying on the bed, asleep. Kevin followed them in the room and sat down next to the bed across from her parents.

"Come on Gwen, hang in there," Kevin said quietly. "You can't leave me, okay. I won't let you."

"You're strong Gwen, pull through for all of us, okay?" Frank said. The two men shared a glance.

"Don't worry, Kevin. She's going to be fine." Frank stared down at his daughter. He had to wonder if she was dreaming right now. The doctor said she was stable and should be waking up soon. He had to hope that they were right.

* * *

_Gwen shifted in her sleep, in the midst of a strange dream. She was standing in a large room. It was empty except for a few tables and chairs in a corner. There was a large symbol etched into the floor and it was glowing bright blue. In the midst of that circle was a suit of armor that had eyes and was staring over at a figure on the floor._

"_Brother?" a voice asked._

"_Alphonse?" Ed replied. "My Automail. I'm really here, but does that mean the other Ed had to die, his life traded for mine?"_

_Alphonse? That was Alphonse? But why was he a suit of armor and on the floor. She wondered if she could speak but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried._

"_Quite an amazing feat, Edward," an elderly man said to him. Gwen was confused where did he come from?_

"_Doctor Marcoh, I never did know where you went," Ed said. _

_Suddenly, the old man's appearance changed into that of a young man in his mid-to-late twenties. He was wearing a military uniform of some kind._

"_Sure you did Ed. You were the one who found the old Doc and just waved good bye as he went into the Führer's custody. Now that was a great idea. The poor man ended up in that thing's stomach." He gestured at something and Ed looked over at a strange fat, creature that creeped her out. Ed looked back at the man and gave an angry grunt._

_Whoever that was talking to Ed he was some kind of shape-shifter._

"_Wouldn't have died if you hadn't tracked him down. Of course you were bad luck for a lot of us, weren't you?" the man asked, suddenly removing three knives hidden in his sleeve, he threw two of them at Ed._

_Ed dodged them and stared at the man._

"_I'd still be with my wife and adorable little girl if I hadn't met you. It must be tough fighting a friend that you've already killed once."_

_He attacked Ed, slashing at him as he avoided the blade. Ed managed to grab the man, or should she think it was some kind of creature's hands and pinned them behind its back, forcing it to drop the knife. Ed wrapped the other hand around its neck and tried to choke it to death. _

"_Is that all you got?" Ed challenged._

"_Release me!" it demanded._

"_Impersonations with guilt trips attached?"_

"_Damn you!" the man cursed. _

"_You'll have to do better than that! You're still a homunculus under that face. Have you forgotten what I did to your friend Sloth? I killed her while she was wearing the face of my own mother!"_

"_Really? That must have been very hard for you," the homunculus changed into a woman and elbowed him and moved away, reverting back to its original form._

"_So, not as tough as you think," it said._

_Ed glared and clapped his hands, ready to fight. Gwen wondered what he was going to do but she never got to see._

"_I would reconsider the use of Alchemy if I were you," a woman said._

"_You think I'm gonna listen to you?" Ed asked._

"_Go ahead and use it if you want, it's not like I care what happens to your brother," the shape-shifter said. _

_There were two women in the room. One was silent and had pink hair and dark skin while the other had short dark hair and seemed to be in charge. She had an evil look on her face and Gwen didn't like her._

"_The Philosopher's Stone has already been activated. If transmutations occur near him, who knows what could happen," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice._

_It leaned into Ed's ear and said, "Let's find out." Then it kneed Ed in the stomach. Ed stumbled back and tried stay on his feet as he swung at the creature. The shape-shifter's whose name hadn't been said yet, kicked Ed in the face. _

_Ed's body spun like a projectile but he managed to stay on his feet and rant toward it. "You're gonna pay for that!"_

"_Keep trying, Ed!" it taunted. "I'm much stronger than you." It somersaulted high into the air and twisted around, landing on its feet near a another boy on the floor. Gwen's eyes widened as she noticed he was missing an arm and a leg._

_It suddenly grabbed the other one by the leg and it tried to get free by stomping on the small figure's back. Ed ran and tackled the homunculus to the floor._

_Ed began punching the creature in the face._

"_Don't hurt me, Edward,' it said, changing into Ed's mother._

"_Don't mess with me!" Ed shouted, striking her again._

"_Edward, please stop it!" it said, changing into Doctor Marcoh._

_Ed backhanded him. He kept hitting him._

"_Calm down!" it said, changing into the soldier she'd seen earlier. Ed ignored it and punched again._

"_Give up kid, you don't have what it takes to kill me," the face changed into an older man with dark black hair and had a smug look on its face._

"_I don't think you could have picked an easier target!" he shouted punching him over and over. "Show me what you really look like, instead of being a coward, whose only really power is to hide behind other people's faces!"_

"_Do you really want to see?" it asked sarcastically._

"_STOP JERKING ME AROUND!!" Ed screamed as he prepared to whale into him again._

"_You asked for it!" it said, changing once again. This time, Ed came to a dead stop, his body visibly shaking as he stared at the homunculi's true form._

"_What's wrong?" it asked. "I thought you wanted to see."_

"_You're… his son…" he said._

"_Envy was the very first Homunculi, created by Hohenheim almost 400 years ago, the result of the human transmutation of our son who died prematurely of mercury poisoning," the woman explained._

"_I suppose you could say that Envy was once your brother."_

"_Then he abandoned me, started fresh with his perfect wife and kids," Envy said, "Needless to say I never did like being replaced."_

_Envy's eyes widened and Gwen stared in shock as he impaled Ed with his fist, turning it into a sharp spike that went straight through Ed's heart. Ed's eyes were wide with shock and horror; he didn't even try to fight back._

_Envy let him drop to the ground as the blood flowed out of him._

"_Brother?" Al asked in shock, staring at the body from his place on the floor._

"_Ed?" the other woman asked, hesitantly._

_Ed was still, his blood covered the floor as it pooled beneath his body._

"_Edward?" she repeated, voicing the shock Gwen couldn't say. "Ed?"_

_EDWARD!" she let loose the grief-filled scream._

_That was when Gwen woke up._

_

* * *

_

"Ah!" she screamed, bolting up in the hospital bed.

"Gwen! Are you all right?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry mom, it was just a dream."

"What kind of dream honey?"

"It was way too complicated to explain," Gwen replied.

"Dad, what are you all doing here?" she asked.

"You were badly injured. I'm not sure if you should continue helping your cousin. He has the Omnitrix and despite your powers you still got hurt," Frank said.

"Don't you worry; I'm going to give Gwen some training. That way, she won't get hurt."

"What could you teach her?" Frank asked.

"Martial arts, I saw your daughter. She's very talented; she uses martial arts when she fights. She could improve."

"Do we need to pay you?"

"No, not at all. I'm doing this because I want to. She reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"Well thank you," Frank said. The doctor came in and told them that visitation hours were over. Her parents, along with Ben and Kevin left.

"We're going to search for the Forever Knights. We're going to find them and stop them."

"I'm coming too," Al said. "I might be able to help."

Everyone had left the room except for Ed.

"You're not going to teach me martial arts, are you?" Gwen asked. She figured that that was just a cover for something else.

"What do you mean; of course I'm going to teach you martial arts so you won't get hurt again."

"It's more than that, you want to teach me alchemy, don't you?" she asked.

"How did you know? You weren't conscious to see me perform alchemy!" Ed asked.

That dream I woke up from. It was about you. Someone named Envy killed you. Why would I have dreams about you?"

"It must be my blood. I gave you my blood and I suppose it some of the Philosopher's Stone inside my blood that might carry my memories too. Who knows," he sighed.

"Could you explain that to me, I don't understand," Gwen told him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he said, "I promise."

"Ed, who is it?" she asked.

"What do you mean, who is it? What are you talking about?"

"You said I reminded you of someone," Gwen said. "Who is it?"

"Her name was Armony Eiselstein. You're a lot like her. She even had red hair. She said I was her "small yet mighty master". Ha," he laughed. "Get some sleep Gwen. As soon as you get better, I'll test you to see if you're worth teaching alchemy to, then I'll teach you everything you need to know to protect yourself."

"What do you get from this?" she asked.

"I get to pass on my knowledge to someone besides my great grandkids. I'll introduce you some day. They're bound to come visit me sooner or later."

"Alright then," Gwen settled back to sleep.

"Sleep well, Gwen," Ed said, he turned and left.

* * *

Julie Yamamoto rushed to the Bellwood Hospital. Ben had told her about Gwen and she was worried about her friend. She found Gwen looking well and she was relieved. She had brought Gwen something to watch after Ben told her that Gwen wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for a week.

"Hey," Julie said, entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Gwen replied. "I can't believe I have to stay here for a week."

"I brought you something," Julie said; she pulled it out from a bag. "It's one of the greatest shows I've ever seen. It'll pass the time. Ben couldn't make it today; he and Kevin are trying the track down the Forever Knights. I would have gone but they said I should stay with you."

Gwen nearly laughed. Fullmetal Alchemist. The figure on the cover was certainly Ed all right, but instead of graying hair, it was a bright vibrant blond. She recognized the automail arm was very similar to the one she'd seen him using. She wouldn't have to ask him for his story after all.

Julie put in the first disc and they began to watch. She laughed and cried several times throughout the first disc. So much tragedy. How had he and Al been able to move forward after so much pain and heartache? To lose his mother at 11 years old, it was awful. Then to live in a world where there was no way they could revive her. She was amazed at how strong they both were.

Gwen also recognized the suit of armor looked exactly like the one she and Ben had seen in Al's house. She wanted to get through the series and see how the Elric brothers had gotten to her world. From the horrible nightmare she had dreamt earlier, she knew that Ed had died and somehow had come back to life. She wondered if she could tell Julie, it seemed impossible, but yet she'd met them. But if Julie saw him she would recognize him instantly.

She was mulling it over when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's just me, Gwen," Ed called from the other side of the door.

Julie froze. "Gwen, who is that?"

"Come on in Ed," she called.

"ED?!" Julie shouted. She looked up and saw an elderly man with graying blond hair and gold eyes quietly enter the room. One look at his right arm and she freaked out. He seemed amused by her expression.

"It's quite obvious you know who I am. Or your mouth wouldn't have fallen open while your eyes are darting between the cover art and my face. Yes, I'm really Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Prove it, pipsqueak midget," Julie said, hardly believing her eyes, waiting for a response.

"Who're-you-calling-a-pipsqueak-midget-tinier-than-a-tadpole!" he spazzed.

Julie laughed. "You ARE really him, aren't you?! But how could it be true? I mean, I thought it was just a story!"

"So who're you?"

"I'm Julie, Julie Yamamoto."

"You see Julie, I let people think that. I requested that the author of the manga change the story so that my real fate is considered just a story. The manga is deviating into something way more interesting than my life anyway."

"I see, but how did you meet Gwen?"

"We met yesterday; he gave us a ride back to town after the Forever Knights blew up Kevin's car."

"So where's Al?" Julie asked.

"He's with Kevin and Ben, figured there might as well be a third person there to help."

"I see," Julie said. "I wonder what they're doing."

"They'll be fine, all we have to do is wait, and you have to get better."

"You sound just like Grandpa Max," Gwen laughed.

They sat down and continued watching the anime, all the while wondering what the Forever Knights had planned next.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret of the Forever Knights

**Chapter Four: The Secret of the Forever Knights**

_**A Note to -ChibiMali-:**__ Yes I know the OVAs are comedy but I can use my own imagination. BTW, the Elric Brothers live in an alternate 20__th__ century; it says 1910 in the first episode. And FMA is an anime in Ben 10's world, NOT Amestris._

_

* * *

_

_Amestris – Central Headquarters_

Elicia Hughes frowned as she stared up at the clock in her office in Central. She sighed. There were too many strange occurrences going on around Central. People were disappearing, seemingly into thin air.

"I'm getting too old for this, she muttered, almost 87, people like her were rare, others were amazed at her longevity. She had joined the military at age 20, following in the footsteps of her father that she vividly remembered. Even though many things had changed, she had married, had children, and had a very successful military career. Despite the fact that she'd been married, they had allowed her to keep her surname, being the only child in her family; she kept her father's name as to keep her family tree going.

There were many things that she remembered, a young boy who had come to see her father every once in a while. She believed that he had been nicknamed "big brother Edward", and from what she knew he had gone off to "some other world", if that was even possible.

"Brigadier General Hughes, The Fuehrer, King Mustang is on the line for you," the secretary said.

"Oh, put him through," she said, her secretary handed her the phone. "Hello Uncle Roy."

"Hughes, how many times must as ask you _not_ to call me Uncle Roy?!" Roy Mustang bellowed in the phone. After many decades of waiting he had finally ascended to the position of Führer after winning several wars for the military after Ed and Al had left. He and his wife, his former Lieutenant Hawkeye were happily married and had kids and grandkids.

"Sorry, Uncle Roy, but I've been calling you that since I was a kid. I could stop calling you that, or…"

"Or?" he asked.

"I could brag about my son Maes Hughes Junior," she concluded. "I always knew he was a special boy. Just look at him, he's followed in my footsteps, just like I did for Daddy."

"Good grief, sometimes I wonder if your father's ghost is capable of possessing you, Elicia. Don't tempt me to send a spark through this phone line."

"Wow, we really did live in the old days when they actually_ had_ phone lines. Just calm down sir, I've finished the investigation just as you asked."

"What did you find?" Mustang asked.

"Not too much, just that the people who've disappeared have never been found, but on a more interesting note, there is a growing cult following that might be something the military should worry about."

"What is this cult?" Roy asked.

"It's called the Forever Knights; they say they've existed since the 1400s in another world. They supposedly battled dragons with that world's technology and now they want to try to open the Gate with Alchemy, so they can invade that world to take over, or something like that."

"Are you one hundred percent sure about that?" Roy asked. "Did you ever find out when this is supposed to take place?"

"Still working on that. But these guys are serious, how worried should we be?"

"Worried enough that you'll keep me posted," Mustang said.

"Yes sir," Elicia said, ready to hang up the phone.

"Oh and Elicia," Hughes spoke again.

"Yes Sir?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

_Amestris – City of Risembool_

Winry Rockbell quietly polished her wrench as she set herself to work on another piece of automail. She'd had a happy life, moving forward after the Elric Brothers had departed to the other world beyond the Gate that Alphonse had been searching for a way to open. She still remembered that day, giving Ed the last piece of automail she would ever make specifically for him before he went off to stop the mysterious invaders from attacking Central.

Ah the good old days, following Ed all over Amestris, repairing his automail constantly after he repeatedly broke it. She had kept her grandma's shop running after Pinako had died, utilizing her skills to help people.

As Risembool grew, a new automail factory had been built, overtaking her small shop. Nowadays amputees didn't want the high-quality work she could produce; instead they chose the cheap and convenient automail from the factory. She scoffed at this, she had the reputation as the best automail mechanic in Risembool and the surrounding area but her clientele swiftly plummeted and she was nearly out of business.

But there were quite a few who were regular customers who came to her out of respect for her work. They also loved to hear the stories of her "glory days" as she called them when she'd helped Schiezka uncover the identity of the Homunculus Sloth and how she'd assisted Edward during the invasion from the other side of the Gate.

"Hello Winry," she heard a familiar voice say as she heard the door open.

"Elicia!" Winry said, delighted to see her old friend again. "What brings you out here?"

"I'm actually here on business but it couldn't hurt to stop by and see my big sister."

Winry and Elicia had become very close as they had met when Elicia turned three. They'd come to view each other as family and were always paying each other visits from time to time.

"You're too old to be a soldier, Elicia, I'm over a hundred and you're 87!" Winry said. "You should be sitting on a nice back porch playing games and telling your grandchildren stories, not running around investigating things!"

"Come on, with all the medical technology that helps cure diseases eighty is the new forty. Even with all this, we don't know how to regenerate limbs."

"I guess that's just how it is," Winry sighed. "I wonder what Ed and Al are doing now?"

"Who knows? Maybe they settled down and had families like we did. You honestly don't think their dead."

"Nah, Ed's too stubborn to let something like old age kill him. He's probably convinced himself to outlive Mustang."

"You're right," Elicia said, "All chit-chat aside, has anything strange been going on, as in people disappearing, kidnappings, that sort of thing."

"Not that I can remember. You should visit Schiezka at the library. Since she remembers everything she's ever read, she should know if there have been any disappearances."

"Thanks Winry, I'll tell the old Bookworm hi for you," she laughed. Elicia made her way toward the Risembool Library.

"Hello Schiezka," Elicia greeted her. The librarian looked up at her and smiled.

"is there anything you need today, Brigadier General Hughes?"

"What do you know about the disappearances around Central, since you've read the newspaper, I assume you remember."

"Yes, I do. It said that the people were homeless or runaways. People who wouldn't be missed. And when they were found, they were literally piles of mush."

"That's bad. Have you ever read anything about the cult of the Forever Knights?"

"Yes, they were supposedly founded in that other world, where I think the aliens are, in the 1400s and are lead by someone called the "Forever King." It's never said how they came to be in this world, but they have a fanatical following. That man over there is one of them." She pointed to a man reading a book.

Schiezka mouthed the words "Secret mission, huh?"

She nodded. "Tell him I'm interested."

"Hey you, over there," Schiezka called, he looked up. "My friend here was wondering about that group you joined, the Forever Knights. Could you tell her more about it?"

"Sure," he said.

_Perfect_, Elicia thought. _I'll finally get to the bottom of this._

_

* * *

__Military Headquarters, -Central-_

"Sir, a call for you, on the private line, "in care of the old folks home," it's _her_," Riza Hawkeye Mustang said in a formal crisp tone.

"Why do you have to be so serious?" he asked.

"We're at work, not at home," she said, matter-of-factly. "You better get it."

"Hello Hughes, what did you find out?" Mustang asked answering the phone in his private office.

"I found the Forever Knights' base of operations," Elicia said.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Risembool," she replied.

"That's strange. That's Fullmetal's hometown. Why there?"

"Apparently they idolize him because he was able to open the Gate."

'His Teacher did that too," Roy said.

"No, she merely saw it, Ed's the only one who's been able to pass through it and come back, according to the story Rose gave us."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I'm 100% sure they're the ones behind all the disappearances going on around Central and the entire country, I saw some dead bodies, I can't tell you what happened to them, but it's rather nasty. I've managed to infiltrate them long enough to be declared a member. There's supposed to be a big meeting tonight about whatever their "big plan" is."

"Good, keep me posted, and don't get yourself killed."

"Will do, Fuehrer Sir," she replied and hung up.

* * *

Elicia put some civilian clothes over her military uniform. She tucked her father's old knives into a hidden sleeve of her shirt just in case she needed them. She'd heard rumors that the Knights were suspicious of a mole in there midst and she wasn't going in there unarmed tonight with everyone on edge. Besides, with the reveal of the big plan might be the reveal of the mole, her, and she decided to take all precautions, including a gun.

She saw a large figure clad in armor and a cloak stand up and say to the Forever Knights, "Now is the time to act, we have waited and prepared for this day. We will open the Gate and conquer the other world, and with Alchemy we shall destroy the dragons!"

_It's time to make my exit_, Elicia thought, she began to back up slowly, ready to slip away. She'd done it several times before, maybe they wouldn't notice.

"We found her, she's the spy! Elicia Hughes is a Military Dog!" one of the Forever Knights shouted.

The entire group turned to face her.

"Should we attack?" one of them asked.

"No," the leader said. "I will face her myself. I will see to it that she never returns to Central Headquarters."

"So, who are you?" Elicia asked.

"I am Enoch, in the other World, I was known as the Forever King," Enoch told her. "I dabbled in the research of Alchemy and found a way to open the Gate to this world, but I have discovered it is much easier to open it on my side than your side."

"So that's why people have disappeared, you've been sacrificing lives to try to discover how to open the Gate. Human Transmutations, huh? What are you people creating, an army of homunculi?"

"You could say that," Enoch said, "I've been trying to perfect a human transmutation for years to create a homunculus to open the Gate, but I've not succeeded until now."

Elicia glared at him. She'd heard the stories about Big Brother Edward, and how he'd attempted a human transmutation, and from what she knew, hadn't turned out very well. She hated the Homunculi; her father had been mercilessly murdered by the homunculus Envy; so she didn't take the thought of more of them lightly.

"Yes, but you'll never leave her alive with that knowledge," Enoch said, "I'm going to see to that myself."

"You're really going to kill a little old lady like me?" she asked. He didn't say a word but unsheathed his sword and prepared to attack.

"I hope you'll forgive me, but I've got a husband waiting for me back home," Elicia said, swiftly removing the three knives hidden in her sleeves.

They were her Daddy's knives. She used them as a way to remember him by. In her mind's eye, she could see her father Maes staring at her proudly and she could clearly hear him say:

"_Go get 'em honey!"_


End file.
